Kickin it A JERRY LOVE STORY
by black.belt.brunette
Summary: hey guys there has been a lot of jack and kim love stories but I want to do something different and do a jerry love story I hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Have you guys notice that theirs alot of Jack and Kim love stories so how about a Jerry love story for a change instead? Disclamier: I don't own Kickin it**

**Noones POV**

Jack,Kim,Miltion,Julie,and Jerry were warming up for their daily practice at the dojo. "Yo guys,"asked Jerry,"Im going to get some fro-yo, you guys want some?" There was a chours of no thanks and maybe later's so Jerry left. After 5mins Rudy came out of his office having another Rudy attack. When he calmed down Jack asked "Rudy,whats wrong?" "The new owner of the mall"said Rudy," is coming to the dojo in 10 mins." "WHOOOOOH" everyone said ''Wait'',asked Kim,''does this new ower have a kid?!" The last owner had a kid named Aurther and well it didn't end well(who ever names this eposied gets a shout out). "Yes, only this time it a girl" "Well lets hope for the best."

**Lilliana's POV**

Hi my names Lilliana but you'll call me lilly if you dont want to be in the hosptail. I'm a second degree black belt and i love to write and sing songs but my dad dosen't let me. He says that it reminds him of my mom alot. Well my dad is going to be the new owner of seaford mall but the only bad thing is that my dad dosent get with 5 families that help run the place. I also have a hard time making friends so lets say i have trust issues. After 5 mins we were outside a dojo called Bobby Wasabi. When we enter we were greeted by a short man around his mid 20s "Hello Rudy'' my dad saild. ''Mr. Ramirez what a pleaser to meet you" "Rudy meet my daughter Lilliana" " Hi it nice to meet you but you can call me lilly." While my dad and Rudy talked to saw somw punch dummies and started punching them."Whoah Lilly you know karate?" i heard Rudy ask."Well ya i do im actully a secong degree black belt" "Really so do you want to join the dojo?!" I was about to say no but why not if my dad doesnt let me sing I should at least do karate." Sure i would love to join the dojo." "Okay lilly im going to walk with Rudy to know the mall more so you hang out here" and with that they both left the dojo. After they left 2 boys and a 2 girls came up to me and I was shy at frist but then a the boy with shaggy hair came up to me and he was kind of cute"Hi im Jack the only 3rd degree black belt in the dojo" "Wow bragger much'' and weall laugh." Hey the names Kimberly but youll call me kim if you dont want a broken arm" "I'm Lilliana but you'll call me lilly if you want to see the sun rise again." "Hey Kim i think we found your twin" said Jack. " Hi im Mitlion and this is my girlfriend Julie if you need help with anything you can come to us." "Thanks Miltion and Julie I'll make sure i will" Isay smiling at them. " Well that all of us except..." Julie couldnt finnish cause a latino boy came in yelling "Whooooooo! man sorry im late i was just talking to ...Whoa whos this chick" he said pointing to me.

**Well that all i have for now t I need at least 5 comments if you want me to countine.I hope you like it byeeeee! O^O .brunette**


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry for any wrong spelling or grammar.**

**Me:AHHHHHH its time for the disclaimer hey Jack can you do the Disclaimer **

**Jack: NO you do it its just the second story and u already want me to do it? Me: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! Jack:*groans*Fine **

**Me:Yessss i won **

**Jack: Whatever .brunette doesn't own Kickin it**

**Jerry's POV**

When I walked in to the the dojo I saw a girl with really beautiful brown, curly hair that reaches her waist with really big brown eyes in a skirt and a shirt that said YO-LO. "Jerry this is Lilliana." when i turn to see Lilliana she send Jack a death glare "but you can call her Lilly" Jack said quickly. "Hi I'm Lilly Ramirez and you are...","OH I'm Jerry Martinez its nice to meet you". I was pretty shocked with myself cause i would usually say something cocky but I just there was something in her that made me not to. "Sooo what time does practice start tomorrow?" Wait you join our dojo" I asked her "Ya Rudy seemed like a pretty good guys so why not "Really thats swag yo and it starts at 4pm" "Okay"

Right when i was going to ask her if i can have her number a big man with a tux came inside with Rudy "Lilly, we have to go home so...WHAT IS A MARTINEZ, KRUPNICK, BREWER, CRAWFORD, AND A WATSON DOING HERE?!"(I don't know Julies last names so if anyone knows tell me please) The man said that i soon realise was her father "Wait your a Ramirez?!" We all said at the same time "Wait you guys are kids of my fathers rivals " she said shocked. I was going to say some thing but her dad beat me...again

"I'm sorry Rudy but Lilly cant be in your dojo anymore unless if you change her practice times" "Yes Mr. Ramirez how about 6pm?" "Perfect I will see you later Rudy" and with that Lilly and her dad left the the dojo but no before Lilly looked at me with those big brown eyes of her for maybe the last time. "Wow soo that's the guy that my parents are always talking about" said jack "Ya I know but i wonder why your family's hate each other sooo much" said Julie "only time will tell Jules only time will tell" Milton tells her "OK lets get practicing Kim, Jack partners ,Milton, Julie you 2 and Jerry you spar with me but i wasn't really paying attention I was sitting in the bench thinking of Lilly. "Jack, i think something's wrong with Jerry" I heard Kim say "Naaa look YO Jerry look theirs a really hot girl outside" but I only said " Oh ya that's really nice Jack" "OK something is defiantly wrong with Jerry" said Kim and Julie "Guys can't you see he's in like Lilly" said Milton "Wait what n...n..no i...i..I'm not" I said "OHHHHH JERRY HAS A CRUSH, JERRY HAS A CRUSH" yelled the gang and i swear that i felt that my face was as red as a tomato.

**Their guys i hope you guys enjoy it and please follow me this is my first story so I'm not that good if you guys have good ideas** **comment and i might be able to put them in the story thanks guy until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYY GUYS THANKS FOR READING MY STORY. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS :D DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KICKIN IT IF I DID KICK WOULD BE 2GETHER** **SENCE THE 1 SHOW**

**Lilly's POV**

While my dad was dragging me outside i looked back and saw Jerry with sad eyes. i don't know why but when i touch his hand i felt something spark inside of me _* That because you like him dummy* *Who are you?* * im your consence and you like Jerry Martinez* *NO i don't i just meet him* *Yes you do admit it * *No i don't and just shut up* *fine but i will be back* wow creepy._

" I cant believe that they would be their" my dad said in a harsh voice while getting into the car. "Well maybe they wanted to be their father" i say. I only call him "father" when ever im mad or annoyed by him which i am for changing my karate hour i mean i could have made awesome new friends. "Lilly you have to understand that you will be the next owner when I'm away so you will learn to hate then as well" he said in kinder voice now." I seriously dout it" i say as i look out the window.

The whole car ride was turned into awkward silence; when we got home Rachel, my stepmother, welcome my dad by kissing him right on the lips. "Oh Adam I missed you so much" " I missed you as well Rachel" I was discusted by how fake Rachel can be. When my dad walked into our mansion Rachel looked at me with ice in her stare "Liliana you want Brody like that go upstairs and change into something more ladylike" See what i have to life with Rachel is nice to other people execpt me of course.

If you wondering how the hell is Brody well lets say he is suppose to be my boyfriend. When i get into my room i get greeted with musical instruments and posters of my favorite singers since my dad dosent like me playing music i keep my room lock up the only people who know are jessie and brandon. I was about to do my homework when some lyrics came to me about my stepmom. I go to my piano and start writing down the lyrics

Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh _Look out for Cruella De Vil_  
><em>Cruella De Vil<em> _Cruella De Vil_ _If she doesn't scare you_ _No evil thing will_ _To see her is to take a sudden chill_ _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_  
><em>The curl of her lips<em> _The ice in her stare_ _All innocent children had better beware_ _She's like a spider waiting for the kill_ _Look out for Cruella De Vil..._  
><em>Cruella, Cruella De Vil<em> _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_ _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_ _To see her is to take a sudden chill_ _Cruella De Vil..._  
><em>Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh<em> _..._  
><em>This vampire bat<em> _This inhumane beast_ _She 'outta be locked up and never released_ _This world was such a wholesome place until_ _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_ _Yeah!_  
><em>Cruella, Cruella De Vil<em> _If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_ _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_ _To see her is to take a sudden chill_ _Cruella De Vil..._  
><em>Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh<em> _(oooh oh, oooh oh. oooh oh. oooh oh)_  
><em>At first you think Cruella is the devil<em> _But after time has worn away the shock_ _You've come to realize_ _You've seen her kind of eyes_ _Watching you from underneath a ROOOOOOOCK!_  
><em>Cruella, Cruella De Vil<em> _If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will_ _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_ _To see her is to take a sudden chill_ _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_ _If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will_ _Cruella, Cruella De Vil_ _To see her is to take a sudden chill_ _Cruella De Vil_  
><em>Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)<em> _Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh (Cruella De Vil!)_ _Oooh, ooh oh oh, oooh oh_ _Look out for Cruella De Vil _

When I finished I saw it was 6:20 and Brody was coming in 20 minutes so i got up and and took a 10 min shower and i put on black skinny jeans,a white shirt, and my black leather jacket. I put on my blue converse and i did my hair into lose curls and i did a natural look for my makeup. When i was finished i saw it was 6:45. Dang it im going to be soo muck trouble by Rachel. As i was going down the stairs i was Rachel and my dad talking to a boy with brown hair that almost looked like jacks but shorter, he had a blue plaid shirt with black pants. When i got down the stairs my dad came over to me with Rachel and he took my hand "Lilly this is Brody" "Brody this is Lilliana but she like been called Lilly"

"Hello nice to meet you Lilly" Brody said " Nice to meet you as well Brody" "Ready to go" "Ya". As we walked outside i saw a black and white camaro. "Wow sweet ride" " you like it" "like it i love it" "look we can start out as friends before the whole girlfriend boyfriend thing" " i would like that" as i smile. At the ride to the restuasnt we got to know each other and let's say im starting to like Brody as a friend but i dont feel the spark as i felt with jerry. We stop and a resturant called The Singing Cafe. As we enter you'll never beleive who I saw. It was...

**Cliffhanger haha guys im starting to think that you guys don't like my stories so if you want me to continue please tell me if you like the story or not also if you guys have any idea just comment below. I ALSO DONT OWN CONVERSE AND SELENA GOMEZ CURELLA DI VIL THANK YOU GUYS DULCE323 OUT :D**


End file.
